In hydroprocessing, which includes hydrotreating, hydrofinishing, hydrorefining and hydrocracking, a catalyst is used for reacting hydrogen with a petroleum fraction, distillates or resides, for the purpose of saturating or removing sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen, metals or other contaminants, or for molecular weight reduction (cracking). Catalysts having special surface properties are required in order to provide the necessary activity to accomplish the desired reaction(s).
In conventional hydroprocessing it is necessary to transfer hydrogen from a vapor phase into the liquid phase where it will be available to react with a petroleum molecule at the surface of the catalyst. This is accomplished by circulating very large volumes of hydrogen gas and the oil through a catalyst bed. The oil and the hydrogen flow through the bed and the hydrogen is absorbed into a thin film of oil that is distributed over the catalyst. The amount of hydrogen required can be large, 1000 to 5000 SCF/bbl of liquid, the reactors are very large and can operate at severe conditions, from a few hundred psi to as much as 5000 psi, and temperatures from around 400.degree. F.-900.degree.F.
Hydroprocessing or hydrotreatment to remove undersirable components from hydrocarbon feed streams is a well known method of catalytically treating hydrocarbons to increase their commercial value. Hydrocarbon liquid streams, and particularly reduced crude oils, petroleum residua, tar sand bitumen, shale oil or liquefied coal or reclaimed oil, generally contain product contaminants, such as sulfur, and or nitrogen, metals and organo-metallic compounds which tend to deactivate catalyst particles during contact by the feed stream and hydrogen under hydroprocessing conditions. Such hydroprocessing conditions are normally in the range of 212 degree(s) F., to 1200 degree(s) F. (100 degree(s) to 650 degree(s)C.) at pressures of from 20 to 300 atmospheres. Generally such hydroprocessing is in the presence of catalyst containing group VI or VII metals such as platinum, molybdenum, tungsten, nickel, cobalt, etc., in combination with various other metallic element particles of alumina, silica, magnesia and so forth having a high surface to volume ratio. More specifically, catalyst utilized for hydrodemetallation, hydrodesulfurization, hydrodenitrification, hydrocracking, etc., of heavy oils and the like are generally made up of a carrier or base material; such as alumina, silica, silicaalumina, or possibly, crystalline aluminosilicate, with one more promoter(s) or catalytically active metal(s) (or compound(s)) plus trace materials. Typical catalytically active metals utilized are cobalt, molybdenum, nickel and tungsten; however, other metals or compounds could be selected dependent on the application.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.